


Half A Blue Sky

by peppermintlattae (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peppermintlattae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> aw larry larry larry

The sky was gray with a pinch of blue added to the mix of the color. Harry stares out the bedroom window, watching the unmoving clouds and by-passers rushing down the street on an early Tuesday morning. His arms are crossed against his chest and his feet stammered together. His once beautiful bouncy bright curls now hang sadly across his forehead, dark and scruffy. He breathes out a deep sigh and turns to the shelf hanging above dresser. A bright blue picture frame catches his attention and he holds it in his hands as if it were made from snow and would crumble beneath him. The picture is of Louis and him, riding on a vespa.

+++++

"What if I fall off?"

"Trust me Louis, you won't. Here. Sit in the front."

Louis slides his body into the front of the seat, making room for Harry to sit behind him.

"Aw you guys look so cute!" Niall squeaks snapping a picture of the couple.

+++++

He gently places the picture back on the shelf. If this was two months ago he would have smashed it to the ground. Crumbling it with his feet and burning the picture with his cigarette lighter. Instead he pushes the thoughts behind and turns his attention to a bracelet sitting neatly on the shelf. It was blue with silver ridges on the sides. All the boys had it just in different colors. It wouldn't mean much to the other but Harry's was special, at least to him it was.

+++++

"Here's Harry's." Louis says placing the small bracelet in his hand. Harry looked at the bracelet in awe, fidgeting with the ridges. "Here I'll tie it on ya." Louis' small fingers slowly tie the bracelet to Harry's wrist, nice and tight so it wouldn't come off. "There. It looks perfect on you."

\----

"Harry are you ever going to take that silly bracelet off? It's been three years." Louis stands, arms crossed, staring at his beautiful boyfriend as he watches the telly.

"Never." he smiles.

+++++

Never just so happened to be three weeks later.

Harry walks into the kitchen, opening the cabinet door to grab a bowl. He takes a glance at the fridge and spots another picture of him and Louis. Oddly enough it was a drunken selfie taken only six months ago. It was after a show, Harry recalls. He and Louis went to grab some drinks at a local bar and end up filling their phones with pictures they don't remember taking. Louis points to Harry as his arm is hanging loosely off his shoulder. He remembers holding up the photo booth and laughing along with Louis about silly photos and odd faces. 

He opens the pantry door and grabs his favorite potato chips, opening the bag and dumping them into the bowl. Instead of cleaning up he takes the bowl and runs off into the living room, placing himself on the couch.

As the television plays silently in the background Harry relives his memories through thought. The first time they kissed backstage after their last show of the first tour. The time they came out to their friends and family. Their first vacation to a ski resort and kissing on the slopes. The long discussion on if they were ever going to adopt a baby even though it would be years away. Their first house together and moving in. Harry spending countless nights at Louis' because his apartment was getting renovated.

If only he could go back to those wonderful days. But since he can't he mopes around the apartment with an empty feeling in his stomach and a heart to match. He thinks of when he'll ever get over the blue eyed boy, or if he ever will. Maybe he'll win him back through his charm and good-looks. They are meeting for coffee next week so maybe he will. But until then he passes through the days and the awkward greeting at the studio. He's dreading the tour and the odd ten months of non-stop Louis with his now real girlfriend Eleanor as she drags herself into their lives once again. Maybe they'll all become friends. And maybe Harry will suffer as Louis enjoys life. But that's awhile away and Harry shouldn't be stressing about that. He should be sitting back, enjoy his chips and telly and letting all this stress free itself from him.


End file.
